A wide variety of industries produce liquid waste and consequently, are in a constant search for economical means for disposal. While disposal to local waste treatment/disposal facilities is one option available, the costs associated with this means are often excessive.
Solid waste disposal is a less expensive means of waste disposal. As such, conversion of liquid waste into a “dry” or “solid” form is desirable, but not easily attained. A variety of treatment products have been used including sawdust, lime/Portland cement, zeolites and clays. Unfortunately, these products generally result in excessive bulk up, resulting in considerable transportation costs. For example, it is not uncommon with the prior art technologies to experience a bulk-up of anywhere from 40%-300%. A further issue with prior art technologies is that leaching of the liquid waste from the treated product can occur, thus presenting further environmental issues during both transport and solids disposal.
In many instances, the excessive bulk-up experienced, and the poor retention of the liquid waste by the treatment product is due to a poor incorporation of the treatment product into the waste stream. In many instances, the waste is generated at locations where transportation of liquid waste off-site is very difficult. For example, in drilling operations, treatment of the resulting liquid waste, that is the liquid containing the drilling slurry as well as any contaminants (i.e. debris, hydrocarbons, etc.) requires a step-wise approach that is spread over a lengthy period of time. For example, in regions difficult to access (i.e. northern areas), equipment is first transported to a drilling site during winter months and drilling operations commence. The following summer, the resulting liquid waste that was accumulated during the winter drilling season is batch treated with prior art technologies (i.e. sawdust). If removal from the site is necessary, (i.e. with hydrocarbon contaminated waste), the treated liquid waste is transported out of the site the following winter. This treatment regimen is lengthy, very expensive and subject to environmental scrutiny.
There is clearly a need for an improved treatment process that is able to effectively and efficiently process liquid waste into a “dry” or “solid” product that is suitable for solids disposal. There is further a clear requirement for an apparatus and process that permits the efficient incorporation of a dry treatment product into a waste stream, so as to reduce the bulk-up experienced with prior art technologies.